La vigilia
by Sahel
Summary: Un solo momento puede definir tu vida. Camus x Saga


**La vigilia**

Aquí estoy al lado de tu cama, de esta cama que te ha albergado por casi una semana ya. Días en los que he pasado repasando la situación que te trajo aquí… Y aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste, porque te arriesgaste tanto por mí. En mi mente revivo una y otra vez todo lo que sucedió, cada detalle desde que nuestra Diosa nos encomendó esta misión.

Fue extraño el viajar contigo por primera vez, desde nuestra simulada conversión hacia Hades, a pesar de que entendía que tu presencia era necesaria por ser quien tenía el conocimiento y experiencia para tratar con la sacerdotisa, también debo admitir que me incomodaba tu compañía.

Siempre tan serio, siempre tan pensativo y melancólico. Muchas veces me he preguntado que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te quedas ensimismado, quisiera saber que esconden esos enigmáticos ojos verdes. Dicen que yo soy frío por mi falta de habilidades sociales, pero cualquiera que vea tus ojos, sabría que eres tú quien es un completo misterio de emociones, pues esas esmeraldas son impenetrables, manteniéndote siempre como un enigma, negándose a revelar el más mínimo detalle acerca de su dueño.

Eres en realidad el hombre mas frío que conozco.

Llega a mi mente una y otra vez aquella noche de campamento junto a las afueras del bosque del ébano; admirabas el firmamento que se cernía sobre nosotros, o eso creí en aquel momento. Estabas alejado del grupo como siempre, mientras Mu aseguraba la mercancía que le llevábamos la señora Atena, Aioria y yo nos encargábamos de preparar algo de comer.

_Saga…-_ te llamé y giraste tu rostro para observarme momentáneamente, yo te tendí la pequeña taza de humeante café que te llevaba; la tomaste delicadamente, con aquella elegancia tan característica de ti que por un momento me hipnotizó. El simple roce de tus dedos con los míos, me descargaron una corriente eléctrica que me estremeció sorpresivamente.

Definitivamente no me agradaba tu cercanía

Durante nuestra pequeña cena, traté de evitar contacto visual contigo, pero por alguna razón seguía encontrándome con tu penetrante mirada fija en mí, luchando con mis propios ojos por ganar aquella silenciosa batalla que ambos habíamos empezado. Me apena decir que siempre ganabas, siempre era yo quien derrotado agachaba la cabeza… no era capaz de resistir mas de algunos segundos ser el completo objeto de tu atención. Resultaba por algún motivo abrumador, así que me disculpé con todos y me retiré a dormir, intentando hacerlo antes de que entraras a la tienda, pues para mi mala suerte, debíamos compartirla.

A media noche mi descanso fue repentinamente interrumpido, al sentir a alguien acercarse a mí… abrí los ojos exaltado para encontrarme de pronto con tu cuerpo sobre el mío, y tus dedos sellando mis labios que aunque confundidos por el escenario encontrado, dispuestos estaban a porfiriar algún insulto. Me sentía por demás incómodo con la situación, y sí… también nervioso, tanto que en un inicio no me había dado cuenta pero… no me mirabas a mí, en lugar de eso, parecías estar escaneando los alrededores con tu cosmo.

_-¿Qué sucede?-…_ logré musitar al liberar mis labios de tu tenue roce, tras recuperar la estabilidad de mi pulso.

_-Nos han rodeado…-_ dijiste con firmeza_-… prepárate para pelear…_

Terminaste tu orden volteando a verme, y fue entonces que te percataste de lo cerca que estábamos, pues tu pequeña nariz casi rozaba la mía, y tu cálido aliento acarició mi rostro, y tus ojos… por un momento me perdí en esos ojos que por vez primera me mostraban algo de ti.

Estabas avergonzado.

Y eso me fascinó. Sonreí sin pensarlo, pues tus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rosa, y ante mi reacción, tú igual sonreíste, bueno, no era más que una ligera curvatura en tus labios pero fue suficiente para mí. Algo extraño y ajeno a toda razón nos embargó en ese momento, a partir del cual no existió nada más… lentamente nuestros rostros comenzaron a disminuir la distancia entre ellos, mis ojos continuaban perdidos en tu mirada, pero tu cercanía y calidez me invitaron a cerrarlos, para sentir al máximo aquella indescriptible sensación que fueron tus labios sobre los míos.

Y aunque el contacto fue breve, me electrizó de pies a cabeza, erizando por completo toda mi piel. Sí, ese beso fue fugaz, porque justo en ese instante una explosión se dejó sentir extrayéndonos de nuestro trance. Tú de inmediato me cubriste con tu cuerpo abrazándome a ti, protegiéndome. Pasada la onda de choque, los cuatro nos reunimos para comenzar a defendernos de esos invisibles enemigos que se escondían en las sombras.

A partir de entonces, todo pasó muy rápido… tanto que no lo tengo claro en mi mente, sólo recuerdo haber escuchado como gritabas mi nombre con fuerza, yo giré el rostro para impotentemente observar una ráfaga de energía que se dirigía a toda velocidad, justo hacia mí. Era muy tarde para esquivarla, y como acto reflejo levanté los brazos para cubrirme, con la intención de mitigar el impacto. Pero éste nunca llegó, sólo alcancé a sentir el calor que desprendió al liberar la explosión.

_-Sagaaa!..._

Aquel grito desesperado, desgarrador y profundo aun se repite en mi cabeza, como si lo estuviera escuchando por vez primera. Tan extraño me parece que aun no puedo aceptar que era mi propia voz la que te llamaba, porque fui yo quien aterrado pronunció tu nombre al ver como tu cuerpo se erguía frente a mi protegiéndome de nuevo, pero esta vez una profunda herida se apreciaba en tu abdomen, atravesándolo por completo. Mientras que tu boca escupía aquel líquido vital que manchaba de carmín tu pálido rostro.

Abriste los ojos y me miraste, asegurándote que nada me había pasado, me sonreíste mientras yo te miraba confundido. Aún en ese momento, fuiste un enigma para mí.

_-explosión… de galax..ias…- _

Susurraste de pronto y en un segundo te giraste para lanzar tu más poderoso ataque derrotando a nuestros perseguidores y devastando a su paso parte de aquel bosque. Sin fuerza ya, te desvaneciste… pero esta vez pude reaccionar a tiempo para atajar tu cuerpo entre mis brazos antes de que cayeras al duro suelo. Te sostuve con fuerza, abrazándote con desesperación, queriendo compartir mi cosmo, mi cuerpo, mi vida contigo, sentía la necesidad de no dejarte ir...

Escucho que te quejas, y eso me transporta de aquellos recuerdos amargos a mi realidad al lado de esta cama. Tomo tu mano y acaricio su dorso con mi pulgar, mientras paso por tu flequillo los dedos acomodándolo suavemente… esto parece calmarte pues los músculos de tu rostro comienzan a relajarse lentamente y tu respiración vuelve a ser acompasada.

Una noche más velando tu sueño, esperando que abras esos ojos que tanto me intrigan y poder verlos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no despiertas, Saga¿Acaso no sabes que estoy esperándote¿Que necesito escuchar tu voz, saber que estarás bien?

_-abre los ojos… Saga por favor…_

Repito mi acostumbrado ruego en un susurro junto a tu oído, y como cada día desde que estas postrado en este lecho y yo a tu lado, siento tus dedos tímidamente entrelazarse con los míos… ¿o fueron los míos buscando un contacto más intimo contigo?... no lo sé.

Escucho pasos, indudablemente es Kanon que se acerca para pedirme por enésima vez que descanse un poco o que coma algo, pero no quiero, no quiero y no puedo. ¿Que pasaría si despiertas mientras no estoy¿Y si vuelves a sufrir algún mal sueño? No estaré aquí para sostener tu mano y apaciguar tu agitación… no… me quedaré a tu lado hasta que vuelvas de este mundo de inconciencia en donde estas sumergido.

Me quedaré a tu lado, hasta que vuelvas a mí.


End file.
